On Top Of The World
}} On Top Of The World, en español En La Cima del Mundo, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece al grupo Imagine Dragons, es interpretada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: Los nueve miembros del coro interpretan la canción para cerrar la primer semana de su aquel nuevo ciclo, manteniéndose optimistas respecto a lo que les depara el resto del año. Letra de la Canción: Bridgette: If you love somebody Better tell them why they're here 'cause They just may run away from you Oliver: You'll never know what went well Then again it just depends on How long of time is left for you Drew: I've had the highest mountains I've had the deepest rivers You can have it all but not til you move it Emily: Now take it in but don't look down... Bridgette y Emily con New Divide: 'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey I'm on top of the world, 'ey Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I've been waiting to smile, 'ey Been holding it in for a while, 'ey Take it with me if I can Been dreaming of this since a child I'm on top of the world Drew: I've tried to cut these corners Try to take the easy way out I kept on falling short of something Oliver: I coulda gave up then but Then again I couldn't have 'cause I've traveled all this way for something Drew y Oliver:: Now take it in but don't look down Bridgette con New Divide: 'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey I'm on top of the world, 'ey Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I've been waiting to smile, 'ey Been holding it in for a while, 'ey Take it with me if I can Bridgette: Been dreaming of this since a child I'm on top of the world Oliver con New Divide: 'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey I'm on top of the world, 'ey Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I've been waiting to smile, 'ey Been holding it in for a while, 'ey Take it with me if I can Been dreaming of this since a child Drew y Emily: And I know it's hard when you're falling down And it's a long way up when you hit the ground New Divide: Get up now, get up, get up now Bridgette y Oliver: And I know it's hard when you're falling down And it's a long way up when you hit the ground New Divide: Get up now, get up, get up now 'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey I'm on top of the world, 'ey Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt I've been waiting to smile, 'ey Been holding it in for a while, 'ey Take it with me if I can Been dreaming of this since a child Bridgette: I'm on top of the world Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo What to Expect When You're Expecting Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bridgette Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Drew Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Emily Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Oliver